


Heartbreak Down

by My_LittleCorner



Series: NSFW Clawen [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clawen, Don’t hate me hate Owen, F/M, Heavy on the language, Island Clawen, Jurassic World, Might be offensive to some people, Owen is an asshole in this fic, Protect Claire Dearing at all costs, Songfic, Very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {Pre-JW, Clawen AU}Inspired by the song “Heartbreak Down” by Pink.They both think that sleeping with each other is some sort of major conquest. Once it happens, Claire starts to feel attracted to Owen in ways she’s never been before just to slowly figure out that he might not feel the same way about her...or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarynotSary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarynotSary/gifts).



> The plot line and request for me to write down this story came from my amazing editor in chief SarynotSary. 
> 
> So here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it!

The sound of her iPhone pinging against her desk managed to interrupt Claire Dearing’s concentration. Operations manager of Jurassic World was a position she had earned after a lot of of hard work and determination at a young age. Being younger than the personnel she had under her responsibility — and, sadly, also being a woman — made her feel like she had to be strict and intimidating. The fact that she was ruthless by nature helped her gain her staff’s respect — and fear. 

She also believed she had to work twice as hard as anyone to prove she deserved every ounce of power that island had handed her not even a decade ago, and which she handled gracefully. 

All these factors combined created a façade of her persona that wasn’t entirely accurate. The person she was at work didn’t necessarily represent who she really was. 

Claire smiled, reading that the text message notification on her screen was from Owen Grady. They had met two nights before at Margaritaville, both of them sitting on a stool at the bar, and eventually they had started to engage in a casual conversation, that had escalated to heavy flirting after having done some shots. 

She had been having one of those long days that demanded a couple of drinks, even if she didn’t drink too often. The effect of the two tequilas she had gulped, combined with Owen’s natural charm, had managed to help her forget about everything that had been stressing her out — the man scoring all the points that came with that accomplishment, leaving the redhead dazzled. 

Still conscious and aware that she was too tipsy to follow through with their intense flirting, Claire had agreed to exchange phone numbers before she headed home. 

She bit on her lower lip, and opening the text message, she read it. They hadn’t talked since that night ,so she was glad to hear from him:

_I really had fun the other night. Imma drop by to hand a report in a couple hours, wanna go grab a drink afterwards?_

Once Owen had pressed send on that, both his friends he was hanging out with started laughing. They couldn’t believe they were associated with the man who seemed to be successfully wooing the ice queen. 

There were rumors out there on how many men had tried to ask her out, but they all ended up with their dick chopped off or with their balls in their mouths completely humiliated. The fact that a tipsy Claire had admitted that she hadn’t been with anyone ever since the park opened, was only feeding the exaggerated reality that no man survived her vagina: approaching her was a death wish. 

“Wanna bet you’ll be fucking that pussy tonight?” His friends were high fiving, “She is hella foxy, man... god, you better fuck her good for all of us.” 

Owen shook his head and smiled, his cellphone still in his hands while they all hung out in his office, sharing a pizza on their lunch break. “That pussy is going to be my top accomplishment.” He nodded while munching on his slice. “My legacy... _Owen Grady fucked that_.” He moved his hand from one side to the other one, forming an imaginary banner. 

“Ugh. She sure as fuck is wild.” They agreed, a little jealous, but still proud of their friend.

Owen’s phone pinged in his hand and he lifted it up to read, his friends reading over his shoulder. It was Claire texting him back: _Sure_.

“Ohhh BROOO!!” Both his friend’s high fived again and patted Owen in the back. “You better videotape that shit.” 

Claire had taken a couple of minutes to reply. She was very aware of his reputation and how he was a player and a ladies’ man, but she simply couldn’t resist him. She thought it had been the alcohol, but she was sober at that moment and she found herself really wanting to do this. It wouldn’t hurt to go out and have a little fun, would it?

 

* * *

 

That night, he took her back to Margaritaville. He had made a reservation so they could have a table instead of sitting at the bar like the Saturday before. Claire was wearing a light natural glitter mesh mini dress and her hair was down over her shoulders. Owen had immediately let his hazel eyes fall on the round curve of her behind after picking her up. The sleeveless neckline and spaghetti straps allowed him to admire the freckles sprinkled across her collarbone and arms. She was gorgeous, and the fact that she had that reputation of being extremely picky with the men she dated was keeping him semi-hard under the table they were sharing. 

Owen had sat next to her, so he could have her close, and the flirting could be more skin-to-skin. There was something about the way he managed to touch her, brushing his fingers down her naked shoulder or twirling her hair around his finger, that sparked many sensations inside of her. 

They ordered their first round of tequila shots. Owen kept his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close to him so his nose could get intoxicated by the soft aroma of her perfume mixed with that addictive vanilla scent her body lotion had. 

He took her arm in his hand and slowly started to brush his digits against her freckles there. It tickled, making Claire giggle. He offered a cheeky grin, loving how he managed to make her blush so easily. His experience was evident against the lack that she had. 

He played with her fingers a little bit, finding her green eyes looking straight at him; once he looked over, she dropped them down to his lips. He knew that sleeping together was a done deal by the look in her eyes, but he still wanted to work her up a bit. 

Once their shots were on their table, he grabbed the salt shaker and a piece of lime. He fixed it on the inside of her wrist, making her giggle some more. He nibbled at it and sucked on it before he licked it. Owen then took the first shot and gulped it. 

Claire bit on her lower lip and followed his lead. She did the same on the inside of his wrist. The way she was gently letting the tip of her tongue taste his skin made his already half hard-on twitch in his pants. Owen knew this night would be a good one. He was one lucky bastard, scoring a foxy redhead who was so ready to let him tame her.

She gulped her tequila shot and smiled at him, handing him the salt shaker. Claire closed her eyes and felt his fingers brushing her hair to the other side. He pressed sweet pecks against her neck, nosing into it for a couple of seconds before preparing his salt and lime against it. The redhead offered him a moan once his tongue licked her fair skin and nibbled on it. 

It only took them another shot each to end up at her penthouse on top of the Hilton. His bungalow was miles away and neither one of them could wait any longer. 

Claire kicked her heels off once they had opened the door and made sure it was locked behind them. He smiled at her, feeling her undo his pants. Owen brought her attention back to his face and gently kissed her, feeling her moan and lean against his body. He let his hands run around her waist and down to her butt cheeks. 

Her fingers clawed around the waistband of his undone jeans, pulling him close as she walked backwards, his lips desperately looking for hers and kissing her soundly, his fingers kept her head steady so she wouldn’t look away.

She sat on the edge of her bed and, closing her eyes, she kissed him back. She couldn’t get enough of how hungry he was for her lips and her kisses. Her hands went in search of something else, her fingers sliding up his leg, feeling how his thick erection was tilted to the side against his groin. She gulped and pushed his pants down. Claire had to break the kiss off, dying to check out his size. 

She pulled his briefs down gently, revealing his throbbing erection slowly pointing towards her, wanting her. 

She licked her lips and let her fingers cup his balls hanging underneath that thick shaft before allowing them to take a hold of it. 

Owen tilted his head back, feeling how those exquisite lips were rolling around the head of his cock. He groaned, his fingers brushing her hair gently while letting her taste the desire he had for her that night. 

Claire thrusted her lips up and down that thick shaft, going faster only after feeling his fingers gripping her hair tightly and pushing her head forward. Owen’s groans were also growing deeper and more constant. 

“Yeah....” He thrusted his hips, feeling how he was twitching inside her mouth.

Claire smiled and seductively looked up at him. She let the tip of her tongue roll along the underside of his dick, reaching out with her hand and massaging his balls, hearing him purr in pleasure. She giggled, loving the way he seemed to enjoy being under her command, growing desperate to feel him take control. 

“Mmm... don’t stop, gorgeous...” He murmured, his fingers running gently through her long red hair. 

Claire started to pump his shaft slowly. The way his skin wrinkled against that round cockhead made her shift on the mattress. She was sticky, and the pulsing between her legs was growing desperate.  

Her hands gently curved around his butt cheeks and squeezed them while her lips sucked on the head pulsing against them. Owen adjusted, feeling his hold body tensing. Claire knew he was close so started to thrust faster. She pulled back, taking hold of his shaft with her hand and pumping it up and down, moaning lightly in response of his groans. 

“Fuc-Fuck!!” He tilted his head back, a white web erupting from the throbbing tip of his dick between those thin freckled fingers. 

Owen slowly leaned in between her legs, finding the zipper of her dress on her back and bringing it down. He let his lips hungrily make out with hers. She moaned, feeling his tongue brush hers. His hands slid up her thighs under her dress, searching for her panties, which were completely drenched by then. 

He pulled them down and off her ankles, then he pushed her on her back, slowly pulling the dress over her head before positioning her on the mattress, her head resting on her pillows. 

He kept her legs open, swung over his hips and thighs while he adjusted on his side. This was the perfect position to fuck her all night long without either of them getting tired fast, plus they would still face each other so he could keep kissing her. 

Owen let his lips devour hers once she moaned, feeling his tip penetrating her. He was slow when doing it, desperate to fuck her but he knew not just everybody got to bury their dick inside her, and he wanted to make the best out of this. 

She was dripping by the time he got to feel his entire shaft wrapped in her tight walls. He waited a couple of seconds, placing gentle kisses on the freckles around her neck, hearing her moan, before he started rolling his hips against her. 

The pace he kept was gentle, making each second count, his lips and his hands equally worshipping every inch of skin they could taste, the thrusts he was injecting deep but slow. 

He was fucking that pussy knowing it was royalty. He was respectful, completely surrendered to the greatness of the sensation of pushing his shaft in and out of her. 

The way he was holding her allowed Claire to relax and enjoy the act with all the nerves he was pleasing when rolling his hips against her. 

It was all about her, her sexual satisfaction. He was quick to learn where she liked it and what brought her closer just by paying attention to the way she was moaning and how sometimes she bit on his lip, letting him know the deeper the better. 

Claire knew she had already grown addicted to the attention and the devotion he had while fucking her. The way he was taking his time to build up her climax was driving her crazy but at the same time it was making it impossible for her to hold it any longer. 

Their lips were struggling to keep in touch between her constant moans. It was when the hand he had over her thighs reached down and found her clit, that the redhead started panting and calling out his name. The way his finger had brought that rough rush to the pace they had picked from the start was making her grip on his skin tighten, tilting her head back while she lied on her back, arching it, while he forced her to ride her orgasm until collapsing against the mattress. 

Owen had started rolling his hips faster and harder against hers, fucking her pussy with all he got, so his own pleasure could catch up to hers. He only needed a few more thrusts after feeling his release; her walls leaked down his length at the feeling his seed filling her, his lips finding hers while their sweaty bodies adjusted over her bed. 

Both of them were completely out of breath, feeling their hearts beating loud and fast against their chests. She smiled, his fingers pushing her hair back so he could kiss her forehead. 

“That was amazing~” It was definitely one of the best fucks he had had. He adjusted, watching her cover their warm, flushed bodies with her sheets. 

“Agreed.” She grinned against his lips, feeling how once again he was adoring them, starting a make out session with them. He altered between long deep kisses and pecks until they slowly started to fall asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Claire woke up to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. She slowly sat up, noticing Owen’s clothes were gone. He had to leave early since he had some things to do at the paddock. She tucked her hair behind her ears and found herself smiling while thinking about how great the previous night had been for her. 

She was truly long overdue for some good sex, and Owen had basically given her the best she had ever had; not that she had that many men to compare him to, but she knew he now had set the bar impossibly high. 

She hadn’t been able to erase her after-sex morning grin from her lips. It didn’t take long for Zara to notice Claire was glowing. That glowing every woman could relate to and envied when another one was showing it. 

“Good morning...” The English woman offered to her boss, watching her bite her lower lip, completely lost in her thoughts. 

“Morning...” She hummed. In that instant, Zara knew that whatever Claire had caught during the night, she had gotten it bad.

“Your coffee...” The assistant called out, watching Claire grab the water bottle she kept on the front desk instead of her usual hot beverage.

“Oops...” The redhead giggled, blushing lightly, and switched the drinks. She took a sip and hid her smile behind the foam cup. 

Zara watched her, wondering if she should ask or just pretend she hadn’t noticed. It was impossible not to smile back, since Claire’s was very contagious. 

Claire sighed and nibbled on her lips and shrugged before she walked towards her office. 

“I’m taking your date went well?” The brunette finally said out loud. 

“Mmhmm.” Claire squealed before stepping into her office. “If he comes around, send him straight in.” 

“Will do!” Zara smiled at her boss before heading back to work.

Claire spent the first half of her day with her cellphone close to her laptop, hating herself for getting excited each time it pinged and disappointed when it was anybody else on that damn island but the one person she wished would text her. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about the way he kissed her and touched her. It was like his lips and hands had cast a spell on her that previous night while worshipping her. 

The operations manager sighed with a frown between her eyebrows, wondering what Owen could have possibly been up to. She figured he was busy and he would probably check on her once he had a free moment, or on his lunch break. 

By noon she was already upset with herself for caring so much about this. She chuckled, not believing how much she was letting his silence affect her. “Why should I care, anyways?” She snorted before fixing her chair and going back to her e-mails. 

“If he eventually texts, I’ll just show him who is in charge and make him wait.” She told herself out loud. The only way she would be able to be in peace with this, was if she had control of the situation. Who said the ball wasn’t in her court? She hadn’t text him back either, after all. 

“You should fucking BOW to my dick, losers.” Owen slapped his hands against his groin while talking to his friends. “Dearing already has!” 

The raptor trainer was enjoying lunch with his friends in his office like they always did. That side of the island was a man’s club only. No one but those involved with iNGen’s project usually hung out there. 

Owen had spent all day talking about Claire. He never disclosed too detailed and explicit information about their night together, but he did make sure everybody on that side of the island knew he had fucked her uptight pussy. 

He was telling his friends how last night he had basically extended his turf. The far East of Isla Nublar wasn’t the only place where he was in charge anymore, now he technically owned the whole island. He had fucked the almighty Claire Dearing, for fuck’s sake, and that basically crowned him king of the park. 

His friends laughed, enabling him. They loved how Owen had the ego and balls to talk about the operations manager like that. “People who haven’t seen Dearing naked shouldn’t give me orders.” He added. No one could tell him what to do. He was the alpha here. He was the only one on that god damn island who’d had Claire sucking his cock. 

“You are still Hoskins’ bitch.” The friends laughed, just provoking him, wanting for him to carry on.

Owen chuckled and shook his head, knowing damn well they were just messing with him. “My dick has been in Dearing’s vagina and yours hasn’t, so shut up.”

They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

That following Friday, Claire found the perfect excuse to visit Owen at the raptors paddock. It was very unusual to see her on that side of the island: as a matter of fact, this was the first time she had ever driven further than the park’s limits. 

She had to go there to approve of the budget to replace some of the railing on the gangway, as the current one was too low, and a misstep could easily make someone fall into the enclosure and become the reptiles’ dinner. 

Claire usually had the maintenance manager take care of this kind of projects, but she had been very insisting this time around, letting him know she’d go in person and have his form and paperwork signed that afternoon.

She and Owen hadn’t talked or seen each other ever since the night they had spent together. She’d figured that maybe if she had a valid reason to see him, she wouldn’t come off as too desperate. 

Her visit was unexpected, she hadn’t told Owen she’d be stopping by. She didn’t know exactly why, maybe she needed his natural reaction to seeing her. 

Claire was sitting in her car, trying not to overthink this, while checking herself in the rear view mirror. She refreshed her lipstick and fixed her hair. She grabbed her vanilla body lotion and rubbed some on her arms and her collarbone. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was the one in charge here.

She walked onto the gangway, looking for Owen. The four raptors didn’t miss a beat to start growling at her, their eyes fixed on her the whole time. They were like guard dogs, moving along in the enclosure as she kept walking. 

Claire never showed a glimpse of fear towards them, none of the assets on that island intimidated her; she was the queen of Jurassic World. 

Owen came out of the small office by the paddock gate, cleaning his fingers on a piece of cloth. He moved to stand below her and narrowed his eyes a little, the sun hitting him in the face. 

“Just couldn’t get enough, huh?” He licked his lips, a mischievous smirk displayed on them while his eyes took in the bare fair skin of her thighs. She was wearing a light sundress, allowing him to get an amazing view from where he was standing. 

Owen was flattered that she had driven all the way to the paddock to see him. It had been a few days and to be honest, he had been wondering why she was behaving so shyly and hadn’t texted him. 

The operations manager stood tall on that gangway; the fact that the angry screeches from the raptors didn’t make her flinch at all, fed her confidence that she was in fact the unbreakable Claire Dearing people labeled her to be. However, it only took a blow from Owen to make her crumble down. 

“Do you mind?” She tilted her head, noticing he couldn’t keep his eyes away from under her dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Not at all, great view.” He nodded, watching her step aside, away from his sight and start going downstairs. 

Owen had to admit, that dress looked great on her, and the lace panties she was wearing awakened his appetite. He couldn’t stop admiring her cleavage and he didn’t even bother being discrete when his hazel orbs followed her around, paying extra attention in the way her hips moved as she walked. 

It was then that Claire realized why she had taken the smart decision to show up unannounced. The ball was in her court. The joke was on him. Yes, she was there to see him, and it hurt that it was evident he didn’t see her as anything more than just a woman he had scored. Another trophy on his display. 

He didn’t have to say much for her to figure out they weren’t on the same page, and he truly wasn’t looking for more than just a one night stand. She snorted. “I’m sorry to burst your bubble Mr. Grady” She started. They didn’t call her the ice queen for nothing. She was completely humiliated, and she could feel her knees trembling underneath her dress. She felt mocked and used, but she was good at keeping him from seeing this. “But I’m not here for you, I’m here to check on the railing situation.” She informed dryly.

The ball was in her court alright, and she had just knocked him down with it after making it bounce on his head and catching it back with her hands. She was taking deep slow breaths. She couldn’t face him and it hurt to be standing in front of him. 

Owen’s facial expression changed. He nodded and guided her back upstairs to show her the side of the gangway that needed the work done. She took a couple of notes, completely quiet. 

She sighed in relief when her cellphone started to ring. It didn’t matter who it was, she was definitely going to use that as her cue to get out of there. It was taking all her energy to stand tall next to that prick. 

It was Zara announcing her sister had arrived to the island. Claire had agreed to pick her up at the ferry landing and drive her to the resort herself instead of making her stand in the long line for the monorail. 

“I think I have what I came here for.” Claire addressed Owen after hanging up. It was not a lie, she had gone there to try and see where he was standing and now that she knew, she was done. “I won’t be taking any more of your time.” She added bitterly before finding herself back to her car. 

She sobbed, trying to keep herself from feeling self-pitiful. She didn’t feel any motivation to do anything, she just wanted to go home and hide her face in her pillow and cry. But that would have to wait: Karen was waiting for her and she had to drive across the island to pick her up. 

The redhead knew her sister was there for a very well deserved getaway, to enjoy a few days at a five-star resort, the beach, the spa, and all the luxuries that came with being the big sister of the operations manager. 

She had insisted they could get one of their restaurants to bring them dinner to her penthouse at the Hilton: Karen was a mother of two and this trip should also include a break from all the household chores she had to deal with. However, the elder Dearing sister insisted on making dinner for the two of them; she was positive her sister barely ate a decent meal, if she even ate at all. 

It didn’t take long for Karen to figure out sometime was upsetting Claire. She wasn’t the kind who disconnected from a conversation and got lost in her thoughts, but the blonde kept finding herself calling out for her so she could acknowledge her questions and engage in their conversation. 

“Claire?” Karen cleared her throat, watching how her sister was picking on her food. She had made her favorite and she hadn’t even touched it.

“Hmmm?”

“Is everything okay, hun?” The woman tilted her head, a concerned look on her face. 

“Yeah. I just...I just had a big lunch, that’s all.” Claire frowned. She wasn’t the kind to lie to her sister. “I’m sorry.” 

“A big lunch that left you completely spaced out?” Karen raised an eyebrow.

Claire shrugged and nibbled on her lower lip. She was feeling confused, thinking about what she had done wrong. Her mind replayed the way he treated her during their date and in bed over and over: it didn’t make sense that he had done all that just to get laid. 

“Talk to me, Claire-Bear.” Karen tried not to push her and hoped her sister would open up to her. 

“It’s just that... I met this guy.” Claire sighed, feeling too ashamed of herself to share the experience with her sister. 

“And?” She asked softly. 

“And… I thought he liked me, but now I’m not so sure. I mean, we went out once. ONCE.” She chuckled and covered her face with her hands. “And I can’t help feeling so attracted to him. But what if he didn’t call or text, right?” She scoffed. “It’s…whatever.”

Karen didn’t need any more details. Most women had been in that position before: it was one of the many awful things about dating. “Any man who doesn’t think you are a catch, doesn’t deserve your attention.” She assured her. 

“I know I should read the signals and be done with it” Claire was slowly opening up and letting Karen know what had been bothering her. “But... I don’t know what it is. I swear I was not imagining it. The way he kissed me, the way he...” Claire blushed and cleared her throat. “Made love to me...it was different. I thought it was different.” She frowned.

Karen sighed. “You do realize you are falling for him, right?” She was concerned. She had never seen her sister so worked up for a man, especially not one she had just met.

Green eyes fell on Karen’s, holding tears in them. Claire didn’t even have a reason to deny that. She knew it was true, there was no other explanation as to why he had the power to get to her like that. 

“If you are aware he is nothing but trouble, why are you even letting him get to you? Be grateful you figured out his playboy ways and his primitive intentions early on, and screw this. He is not worth it.” Karen tried to help her open her eyes. It was clear she wanted to, that she wanted to go back to her senses. 

Claire pouted. She knew it was for the best. Even if her reasoning was intoxicated by the charm and his gentle ways with her, she knew the longer she’d let this go on, the worst it would get. 

“This is serious and it’s not gonna be easy, but I get the type. If he doesn’t reach out to you then don’t bother. You have your answer. But I know it may hurt if you’re falling like that” Karen added.

“I don’t know, I just…I see him, and my heart explodes.” Claire sighed. “I hate myself for being like this.”

Karen frowned, and reaching out, she squeezed her sister’s hand gently. 

“I’m trying not to contact him. I’m not letting him get his way. I’m not!” She said with determination.

Karen nodded. “The more you avoid him, they fastest this will end and you’ll be over it.” She assured her.

 

* * *

 

It had been a couple of days since Claire had visited Owen at the paddock. She was proud of herself for having managed to keep this new found crush on him under control, and was starting to feel better about it. Karen was helping a lot, keeping her distracted, and her moral support was a key player in her self-control. 

That Sunday night, she was getting ready for bed. She plugged her cellphone to charge and rubbed some of her lotion on her arms while she sat on the edge of her bed. It was around 11PM. It had been a long day nonetheless, and she was drained. 

The sound of her phone pinging still got her a little anxious, even if it had been a week already, but she kept telling herself it wouldn’t be him, so her small anxiety got better with each notification. 

She gulped, reading it was actually Owen this time. She opened the text and couldn’t help smiling to herself. She could feel her heart beating fast. 

_Hey Red, it’s been a while. I was thinking… how about lunch at my bungalow, just you and me? Does tomorrow sound good?_

Owen was laughing with his friends at the bar, drinking beers and just hanging out. “What’s the record for times someone has been able to fuck Dearing?” One of his friends wondered. 

“One!” The other friend laughed, patting Owen’s shoulder. 

“Shhhhh....” They went quiet hearing Owen’s cellphone pinging on the bar counter, all six eyes on the screen ready to read Claire’s text message.

_That sounds good. I’ll be there at 1PM._

“Fucking Dearing once was a thing of yesterday.” One of his friends announced. “My man here is about to make history, and fuck her not once, but TWICE.” 

They all cheered to that. 

Lunch at his bungalow went great. He had made lemon garlic parmesan shrimp pasta for them and they drank a glass of wine each. 

No man had ever cooked for Claire before. She couldn’t help feeling wooed by the detail, not to mention it had been exquisite. 

They didn’t waste any time before Claire ended up naked on his bed, her legs on his shoulders and his tongue worshipping the most sensitive of her spots. 

She was arching her back against his mattress, gripping his sheets tightly, feeling how his lips were tasting her folds. 

She was too intoxicated by the earth-shattering pleasure he was giving her, to think about how she had ended up in his bed. 

Owen’s lips were kissing the inside of her thighs, letting his arms hook around her legs and his fingers brush them gently. 

He then moved back to her core, kissing it soundly and spending all the time in the world tasting her, sucking on it gently. 

He let the tip of his tongue roll between her folds, up and down a couple of times before pushing it in her hole the deepest he could. His fingers brushed the inside of her thighs, which tickled her. 

Claire moaned, tilting her head back, before she reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel the sound of his lips smacking against her pussy, making her groan in pleasure. 

Owen pulled back after a couple of minutes. He licked his fingers and rubbed between her legs gently a couple of times. He wanted to drink her nectar and feel the taste of her want. 

He worshipped that pussy every time he had it in front of him, and made sure it was a hundred percent about _her_ satisfaction. He liked pleasing her, he liked hearing her call out his name because he knew what she liked and he was doing it right. 

His lips were soft against her skin, pecking one of her thighs before he let his middle and index finger penetrate her. He thrusted them in and out of her until he started to feel her walls dripping. 

Claire could feel her breathing increase while she rolled her hips against his hand, wanting to feel him go faster. Only a second went by between him pulling his fingers out of her and replacing them with his tongue again.

He was bent over the edge of the bed, completely naked. His hard cock pressed against the mattress impatiently, waiting for its turn to please that pussy they had on a pedestal. 

Owen rested one hand on her belly, letting his fingers massage it in circles while his other one had its fingers intertwined with hers. She was gripping it tightly. Her other hand clawed the sheets under her naked body. 

Her moans were loud, sounding like high pitched cries while he kept his head buried between her legs. 

He adjusted and hooked his arms around her hips again, gripping tight, pulling her closer to the edge of the bed. She was rolling her pelvis against his lips, curving it upwards, Owen leaning over while his tongue licked and his lips sucked gently but hungrily. 

He reached up with one hand and started to massage one of her breasts. The way her moans were filling the room turned him on: he wanted to please her all afternoon. 

There was a moment when Claire tried to sit up, resting her weight on her forearms, unable to get enough, her throat releasing those high pitch moans uncontrollably. Owen took advantage of that moment to bring his arms around her ass and lift it up, making her giggle between her loud noises. 

She had her legs over his shoulders, and both her hands were now intertwining their fingers with his. Owen now had Claire basically sitting on his shoulders from the front, while he kept fucking her with his tongue. 

After a few seconds, he rested her back on the mattress again and hugged her legs, his lips still devouring her pussy, unable to stop when she was crying out in pleasure like that. 

Owen pulled her to the edge of the bed once again, Claire keeping her legs bent up and completely spread apart. She screamed his name, feeling how he finally penetrated her with his cock. He was standing in front of the bed, with her ass right on the edge. He leaned down and kissed her lips desperately while his hips started to thrust fast in and out of her. 

He knew she was close, they could barely kiss, due to the way she kept crying for more. She felt his hands squeezing her breasts again, before they held tight onto her waist and fucked her fast and deep, his lips parted as he panted. He kissed her hungrily, feeling how her walls were dripping. 

She tilted her head back, his lips brushing down her neck. Claire was panting. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him in desperation, her palms then sliding around his neck and deepening the kiss.

“Oh my GOD!!” She arched her body, feeling how it tensed up, and let him fuck her hard as she orgasmed, unable to hold it any longer. 

Once Owen felt her walls spasming around him, he finally let go with a groan. After a minute, he relaxed and slowly pulled out of her. 

He collapsed on his bed next to Claire pulling her closer with a smile before he finally managed to kissed fully. They were trying to catch their breaths but he just couldn’t get enough of those sexy lips and needed to kiss them and adore them. 

“You look so cute all blushed and sweaty~” He playfully teased her, pushing her red hair back and exchanging a couple of kisses. 

He didn’t let her pull back. He had to spend the rest of her lunch break kissing her. He wrapped his arm tightly around her neck and let his tongue dance with hers at times, or just nibbled on her lower lip, making her moan. 

After about fifteen minutes of just kissing and being playful with each other, she had to start getting ready to go back to work, so they both got dressed.

Owen walked her to her car, where she kissed him a couple more times before she got inside and watched him get on his bike so he could go back to work too. 

It wasn’t until she was halfway back to the park that her brain started to cool off and she realized she had fallen for his charm once again. Lunch had been great and he had pleased her to levels she would have never imagined, and she couldn’t help wishing he liked her for real, and wasn’t just treating her like an easy prize; because she wasn’t. 

She had to stop driving once she felt a tear running down her cheek. It was no one else’s fault but her own, to be in this situation. She knew she was back to square one. She covered her face, knowing the next couple of days would be hell. 

She dialed Karen on her iPhone and rested it against her ear, hoping she’d answer. The blonde was at the beach getting a much needed sunbath. 

“Hun?” She answered concerned. She just knew Claire was calling because something had happened. 

It was when she heard Karen’s tone of voice that she officially felt stupid and she broke down. She was mumbling something but Karen couldn’t quite understand her. 

“I’ll meet you at your place, okay?” Karen frowned, and hanging up, she started to gather her things to head back to the resort. 

“Fuck social media trends, mine is the _real_ Big Dick Energy, losers!” Owen was celebrating with his buddies how he had broken his own record and had managed to  fuck the royal vagina of Isla Nublar twice in a week. 

The three of them and a couple of more guys who had joined them in his office were eager to hear how eating Dearing’s pussy for lunch had gone. Owen still refused to disclose any of that. “All you gotta know is that she goes weak for my cock.” He brushed the questions off. 

They all cheered to that. Each of them imagined how tight and sweet the operations manager felt and tasted like, wishing they had the same luck as that motherfucking Grady bastard. 

“You should make a line and kiss my dick. Pay some respect, you whipped fucks.”  Owen stated. “Actually, don’t. I don’t want your disgusting mouths on me. Only Dearing’s.” He smirked, earning another round of cheering.

Karen was already waiting for Claire outside her penthouse when the redhead walked out of the elevator.  She hugged Karen tight and buried her face in her neck. It was impossible for her to hold it in anymore, so she started crying unconsolably while clinging to her big sister for dear life. 

The blonde managed to get the keys from Claire and walked them both in. “What happened?” Karen wondered, rubbing her back gently. 

“I didn’t want to tell you...” Claire sobbed, “because I know you would have stopped me and I didn’t want to be stopped. I wish I had told you.” She cried.  

Karen walked her to her room and found a box of tissues so she could clean her face and Claire could blow her nose.

“I feel so cheap. I feel like a whore. One call and I’m at his feet, letting him play with me.” She whimpered. 

“You went looking for him?” Karen frowned, her fingers brushing her sister’s hair. 

Claire shook her head. “He texted. He finally texted me saying he wanted to see me. He made lunch, he cooked for me.” She explained the reason why she had fallen for it. 

“Oh, hun.” She pouted. 

“I’m not even mad at him.” She managed to say between sobs. “I’m the one who is stupid and can’t ignore him. I’m the idiot who allows him to hurt me like this.” She cried. Claire rested her head on her sister’s shoulder. 

Karen helped Claire out of her heels and fetched her cellphone, calling Zara so she could clear the operations manager’s schedule for the rest of the day. She only had one appointment, which the assistant rescheduled. 

“I hate that I can’t hate him. I hate that I can’t stop myself from falling for him.” She covered her face, ashamed to admit that. “Why is he so gentle with me? Why does he make me feel like he worships me, and yet I feel so insignificant and just one of the bunch when we are not alone in the same room?” It was driving her crazy. 

Karen walked them to the bathroom where she ran her sister a bath so she could just sit in hot water and relax for a moment.

“It’s like he is two different people.” Claire felt like all he wanted was sex from her. 

“He sounds hard to resist.” Karen was hoping to make sure her sister didn’t feel like an idiot. “Very charming and knows how to woo you, which means there must be some sort of attraction there, hun.” Karen didn’t want to feed her any false hope, but it wasn’t fair for Claire to think she was crazy. 

The redhead nodded.  

“He is a player though, and I can see how his bad boy persona can be sexy, but it’s so unlike you to be falling for a guy like that.” She brushed her little sister’s hair gently while the tub started to fill up. “It’s just a phase. I know you are strong and you will be able to overcome this and it will be his loss.” 

Close nibbled on her lower lip and nodded. She knew this was not just a phase. She knew it was more than a crush.  

“Okay, I’ll be right outside.” Karen let her be so she could take that bath. “Just try to relax and think about something else.” She added before she exited the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar in case Claire needed anything. 

Claire was out of the bathroom after half an hour. She was wearing a pair of fresh pajamas. Karen smiled from the chair in the bedroom. She put the magazine she was reading down and led her sister to her bed, where she tucked her in. 

Karen sat on the edge and let Claire rest her head on her lap. She always did this when she was a little girl and was sad about something. The first time it had been when a nine year old Claire had to say goodbye to her rabbit Lincoln. 

Claire was sobbing and could feel silent tears still running down her cheek. She closed her eyes, hearing her sister humming a very familiar lullaby. 

 

 _Baby sleep, gently sleep_  
Life is long and love is deep  
Time will be, sweet for thee  
All the world to see  
Time to look about and know  
Though the shadows come and go  
How the breeze, stirs the trees  
How the blossoms grow…

Green eyes slowly started to drift off. Karen could feel how her sister was relaxing and her breathing was gentle and slow. She kept brushing her hair and humming until she was sure Claire had fallen asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the last time Claire had seen and talked to Owen, and for the first time since meeting him, she had been able to actually do what she kept insisting she would do — ignore him. 

It felt good. She couldn’t lie to herself, there was an inner satisfaction about watching her cellphone light up with notifications announcing he was texting her. 

She didn’t even open them to leave him on read; she would just erase the notification from her lock screen and let the app accumulate them. The pop up still allowed her to read the text and be aware of what he was saying, what he wanted. 

His persistence still managed to confuse her and make her wonder. Why was he insisting on texting her if he didn’t care? If she was just another hole he’d gotten to claim? 

What made her be able to carry on, was the fact that she was in control. 

However, Owen was not a quitter. He had also gotten this inner need to just get her to give in. He didn’t know if she had been ignoring him or if she was just too busy, but the man still was determined to get what he wanted.

So, one afternoon, he went to her office. He was wearing a pair of ass hugging jeans and a tight khaki shirt. Owen had managed to convince Zara to let him into Claire’s office, catching the redhead completely off guard when she saw him standing there. 

She looked up from her laptop and let her eyes fall on him, watching him close the door behind him. Owen smoothly walked across the room until he reached her behind her desk, and leaned against it. 

He took his cellphone out and typed something on it. A few seconds later, Claire’s iPhone pinged on the table. 

“So it works.” He teased her, a sweet smile on his lips while he reached out and brushed his fingers through her hair. He motioned over to her cellphone so she could grab it. 

Claire pursed her lips and slowly reached out. She rolled her eyes at his text message and sighed softly. She nibbled on her lower lip, feeling her heart beating lightly faster as his fingers kept brushing her hair.

She parted her lips but he was quick to tenderly rest his index finger on them. “Nah-ah.” He shook his head, his gaze falling on her cellphone. 

Green eyes waited for his to make contact and Claire blushed lightly, feeling how he was caressing those exquisite red lips with his digit. She couldn’t help herself and playfully nibbled on his fingertip, before she felt him brush his fingers against her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned against his touch. 

She gulped and took a second to answer back, replying to his text like he wanted. His message was telling her how beautiful she looked that day and if she’d give him the honor to make dinner for her. 

Claire typed her reply down and in a matter of seconds, his cellphone buzzed with her text message. She had agreed, unable to keep herself from returning the gentle smile Owen had offered. 

He took her hands in his and pressed a soft kiss on them before he lightly pulled her up from her chair to stand against his frame, his butt resting on the edge of her desk. 

Owen let his thumb caress her chin and his hazel eyes admire her lips. “I want to kiss you so bad...” He admitted. “But we will have plenty of time for that, won’t we?” He offered a cheeky smile. 

Claire blushed, and nibbling on her lips, she nodded. “Eh, what the hell...” He murmured, brushing his lips against hers. Claire pulled back lightly as she gulped: even the tiniest touch was enough to let her fall for it. 

He rested his hands on the small of her back and pressed her closer to him, moaning gently at the taste of her lips. Owen slid his lips to her neck and planted soft pecks on it. 

Claire closed her eyes and tilted her head gently, her hands grabbing his biceps while she enjoyed the sweet feeling of his kisses. 

“How about we head back to my place on my bike?” He suggested. 

The redhead gulped and pulled back a little. She wasn’t so sure about that. Owen saw the hesitation in her eyes and started playing with their fingers. “God, you’ll look so sexy on it...” He groaned pecking her lips a couple of times. 

The sound of her giggles filled the bungalow. Owen was kissing down her jawline while his hand slid around her lap. They would take one bite of food and then make out for a few seconds. 

They were on his couch and he had a small cheese fondue pot on the coffee table across from them. He had cut some bread in squares to be dipped into the melted cheese. 

Claire laughed watching a string of cheese hanging from his chin. He smiled playfully at her and watched her lean in and lick the fondue off his chin. Her lips then found his for a moment and she kissed him slowly. Owen’s hand found its way under her top, slowly slipping up her back. 

It didn’t take long for them to end up in his bed, a naked Operations Manager lying once again on his mattress with her long firm legs tangled around his hips.

Owen was kneeling on his bed, rolling his hips steadily against her, taking advantage of the position and the angle to fuck her deep. 

There was something about the way he thrusted inside of Claire that always had her crying loudly. The combination of his length and thickness and how much he turned her on, was something intoxicating to her. 

He leaned forward, making her part her legs and bend them further up, while he placed all his weight on his forearms. He kissed her hungrily. He was doing all the work, and all she had to do was lie there and enjoy it. 

Owen was panting and sweating, his groans following the rhythm of his hard shaft moving in and out of Claire. She felt so good, he couldn’t get enough of her. 

He pulled out and adjusted on his knees, before gently making her sit up. He kissed her passionately, both on her lips and on her fair freckled neck. 

Owen led her to straddle him, and once she was comfortable, he grabbed ahold of his cock and penetrated her again. 

Claire held tight onto his shoulders, rocking her hips back and forth against his pelvis. She tilted her head back while riding his cock. He was also helping with the pace, rolling his own hips to meet her thrusts. 

He was able to fuck her so deep with his dick like that, it built her up perfectly. The way he let his lips adore her breasts and spend some quality time sucking and nibbling on her nipples made her start riding him faster. 

Owen noticed how she increased the moans and was now crying for more. He lied her back down and kept her legs spread out for him to be between them. 

He drilled her pussy fast, growling and bending his head while he started to feel himself getting tense. He panted, holding it for a few minutes, his balls slamming against her ass while he fucked her. 

He moaned loudly as he felt her walls tighten around him when she was ready to explode in pleasure. Claire pulled him down and kissed him hungrily between her cries. 

He couldn’t help going harder when she released. The soft sticky sensation of her cum dripping down his cock made him groan, and he finally allowed himself to fill her with his seed. 

Owen kissed her gently, nibbling on her lower lip and down her chin before he buried his face against her neck and peppered it with soft kisses. He kept her legs spread, his hands caressing her thighs while he made sure to leave the last drop of his cum inside that pussy. 

Once he pulled out, he rolled to the side and wrapped her in his arms. Just like the two previous times, he dedicated some time to worshipping her irresistible lips for a few minutes. Owen kissed her in a way she’d never been kissed before. 

A couple of hours later, Claire found herself staring at the roof, feeling dirty and used just like the last two times. He was sleeping next to her, but now that she had realized she had once again fallen for his charm, she couldn’t help but admit to herself that she wouldn’t hear from him again until he felt like it and wanted some sex.

The redhead slowly looked over and quietly got out of bed. It upset her how much she let this get to her. She shouldn’t care. Claire loved sex and this one in particular was great. In another time, she’d have been perfectly fine to let this be nothing but sex. But somehow, she had gotten emotionally involved, and it hurt. 

She found herself sobbing on the floor by the window. She was trying to be quiet and stop herself from feeling like that. Claire had gotten half dressed, trying to leave before she had broken down. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

She felt trapped in a sick cycle that she had no idea how to control and that made her feel helpless. Of course, it also didn’t help that she felt Owen waking up to her cries.

She bent her legs up and rested her head on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. “Hey...” Owen asked gently while caressing her hair, genuine concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

Now that he had seen her like this, Claire didn’t have a reason to hold back anymore. She pulled away. “Stay away from me, you prick!” She demanded, pushing him off. 

Owen inched closer instead, and let his fingers caress her freckles. “I hope your dick falls off, you asshole.” She sobbed, finally letting him see how much he had gotten to her: it was all in her eyes. 

He frowned and took her hand in his before kissing it gently. “Cut that crap, okay?” She snatched her hand away from him and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“What crap?” He was confused. 

“This. You pretending to care, pretending to like me for more than sex.” She sobbed and shifted against he wall. “When you clearly don’t give a fuck about how I feel.” 

Owen frowned and kneeled by her, his fingers trying to find her face so he could brush her tears away. 

“Who says I’m pretending?” He slowly managed to get closer to her. It was surprisingly devastating to see her in this state and to think he was the reason why she felt like this...he was realizing it made him feel horrible. 

Claire was taken aback. She knew she couldn’t possibly be imagining things. The way he treated her when they were together did back him up. He cared, he worshipped her. “I might be stupid for letting you play with me like this, but—”

“Play with you?” Owen shook his head and pressed his lips on her forehead. He wasn’t stupid, and she didn’t really have to spell it out for him. He knew what she meant. They went out once, and Owen was very aware that date had been great. It had been expected for him to call her and text her to show his interests. 

“I really liked you, you know?” Claire shook her head, nibbling on her lower lip, and looking down to her hands. 

“No. I didn’t know.” His eyes saddened, realizing how his subconscious had succeeded in its mission. “I seriously didn’t know.” He pouted. 

Those broken green eyes slowly looked up at him and waited for his hazel ones to find them. 

Owen thought all she wanted from him was his dick, have a good fuck after all those years of her not being with anyone. “I—never...I...you are a goddess, Claire.” He admitted. “And I’m not worthy of you, at least I don’t think I am.” He gulped. 

He was being a typical macho, avoiding to get hurt thinking he wasn’t good enough, tricking himself by behaving like this, mirroring the way he thought she felt for him. 

Claire chuckled and shook her head. “Isn’t that something for me to decide?” She frowned, “if you are good enough...?” She slowly leaned against his shoulder. 

“You are gorgeous, intelligent, powerful. I don’t deserve you, I have never thought I did...from the moment I saw you.” He kissed her nose, making her giggle.

“You have a really horrible way of expressing that.” She nosed into his neck. “But I think you are. I really think you are.” Claire felt her voice cracking, even after the heartache and confusion he had put her through for the past couple of weeks. 

“Would you let me...prove to you how much I truly worship you? Not only in bed, but in general.” He wanted to give this a shot. 

Claire pulled back and gently pecked his lips. She cupped his cheeks and felt him rest his forehead against hers. She smiled softly, feeling his lips travel down her jawline. 

“My true pride would be that I managed to conquer your heart and I get to shelter it.” He murmured, hearing her giggle. 

The warm feeling of kisses being trailed down her naked spine was what woke her up the next morning. Claire was on her chest, still asleep, when Owen met her back in bed with breakfast. 

She moaned gently, breathing slowly and keeping her eyes closed, while feeling those adoring pecks against her fair skin. 

He set the tray with their food and a small vase with a yellow daffodil, on his nightstand, and crawled in bed with her. He adjusted, straddling her legs, and took a moment to explore every inch of her body with his lips. There was not a spot that he didn’t kiss from her waist up. 

She giggled and turned around. He couldn’t help confirming that she was truly the most beautiful woman there was. Even with her red hair all messy. Owen actually loved it like that. 

He moved and sat next to her, on the empty side of the bed. He adjusted against the headrest and pulled their tray on his lap. 

He had made her some pancakes with Nutella and cut some strawberries. They were fluffy, and they looked delicious. He cut a piece with the fork and had her open wide so she could have the first bite. 

Claire moaned and nibbled on it. She took the fork from him and picked up a couple of strawberries. She brought her eyes up to find him playing with the flower in his fingers. She smiled softly and closed her eyes as he leaned in for a gentle loving kiss. 

Claire felt her heart beating happily, his lips moving down her jawline. After a few seconds, he pulled back and quietly pinned the flower on her hair, behind her ear. He loved the way yellow contrasted so beautifully against her red hair. 

Owen pecked her lips a couple more times and looked down to the fork she was still holding in her hand. Claire finally brought it to his lips and slowly removed the tray from his lap and set it on the side. She moved up, and nibbling on her lips, straddled him. 

They slowly started to forget about their breakfast, getting lost in the feeling of the kisses they kept leaving on each other. 

She moaned when he penetrated her: he had pushed his whole length slowly into her. Claire adjusted and leaned over, her naked breasts rubbing against his chest while she rode him. 

Their lips were unable to stop tasting each other, exchanging deep loving kisses between them. 

He was panting, his hands rubbing her naked back while her hips rolled back and forth, feeling how he was fucking her sweetly with his hard cock. 

Claire tilted her head back as Owen ran his lips down her throat. His hands then got to her butt cheeks, squeezing them gently, bouncing her up and down his shaft, groaning when he hit that spot in her that made her cry out. 

The redhead started filling his bedroom with desperate begging. Even if she was in control, she let him please her and make love to her at his own pace. 

She went harder on him as his head buried in her tits, happily sucking on them and teasing her nipples. His hands pressed her butt cheeks together, to give his cock the feeling that she was even tighter. It made her scream once again. 

Claire shifted and let him bury his length deep inside of her. She let it throb between her legs and gently rocked back and forth until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

He was the first one to release. His orgasm erupted inside of her, while their lips kissed passionately. Owen started massaging her butt cheeks and fucking her harder, desperate for her to cum around him. 

Once he made it impossible for her to keep holding it, he kissed her hungrily. Claire screamed against his lips and giggled, feeling him hold her close. 

She adjusted and lied over on top of him, her chin resting on his chest while he kissed her forehead. 

Claire left small pecks over his pectorals and couldn’t help playing with chest hair, while his fingers running through her hair made her smile. 

Once their hearts had managed to calm down and they had been able to catch a breath, Owen slowly sat up, keeping her on his lap while they both enjoyed the rest of their breakfast, unable to keep their lips off each other. 

Once it was time for him to take her back to the park, they agreed to see each other that night, have dinner at Nobu. Claire didn’t let him ride back before exchanging a couple of pecks. 

Owen was surrounded by his friends later that day. They were all laughing and talking about how one of them had scored the sexy taker from the petting zoo. She was one of those women who were simply out of many men’s league. “I mean, it’s not Dearing, but she’s still a solid 9.” He patted Owen in the back. 

The Navy man chuckled and shook his head, his mind too distracted to engage in their usual locker room talk. 

Claire was in her office, unable to stop herself from smiling when her iPhone pinged by her laptop. She bit on her lower lip reading on the text message:

_Hey gorgeous, what are you up to?_

 

**_~ • The End • ~_ **


End file.
